


星火

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Series: Dee & Dum [5]
Category: FB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia





	1. 星火

人工智能+蒸汽朋克AU

 

 

\--

“这就是你们留给我的？”Theseus说，“就因为我在外面耽搁了两天？”

“一款已经终止生产的型号，成品只剩下你面前这台，你会明白它的不同之处——如果你愿意试试。”

“感谢你的说明，将军。在这可爱的打仗日子，我以为迎接我的至少是个火辣的机器情人。”

穿着孔雀蓝大衣的人工智能收回了抚摸猫头鹰羽毛的手，用那双灰绿色眼睛注视Theseus。

“这位是Theseus Scamander中尉，Newt。”将军说。

它过来了，脚步在Theseus一臂距离的地方停下。

“我喜欢你的猫头鹰。”

“那只不是我的，”Theseus说，“我的那只送信去了。”

“噢。”Newt说，“听起来也蛮可爱的。”

说话的时候，它瞄了Theseus一眼，又很快垂下眼睛。

“我很怀疑，你们是不是从伦敦哪里捉来的这毛头小子？或者就是从我老家捉来的？”

“感谢你夸赞它的逼真，中尉。”将军说，“我们注重细节，一直如此，我们特意为你设定了它的口音——来自你的故乡。事实上，它可以为你做到更多，只要你阅读并且签订这份协议。”

“无意冒犯，”Theseus说，“它看起来和那些总是逃跑的家用机器没什么本质区别。”

“你说到一个关键。我向你保证，一旦你激活了它，它是不会逃跑的。它会心甘情愿为你做任何事。只要你对它依次念出说明书上的激活码，让它完完全全地属于你——你没有理解错，我说的就是这个：一个会爱的机器人。永远只爱你的机器人。”

\--

Newt端坐着。

Theseus看向它的时候，它又把目光移开了。

“你在想些什么？”

“早些时候，我在来路的森林里发现火龙的踪迹。”Newt说，“一匹逃走的乌克兰铁肚皮。”

“你研究动物。这是他们给你研发的另一功能吗？”

“我是位动物学家。”

Theseus点点头，“奇怪的设定。”

窗外，月亮升了上来，圆而大的白月亮，冷冷地，发出广播的机械声音。“那是什么？”Newt说。

“巡逻队。他们专门捉捕逃走，被丢弃或者报废的机器人，把它们销毁。”

窗外没有惨叫声，一片祥和。只是机械轰鸣，时而是钢铁逃亡的咔咔响动，时而是绳索收拢，吱嘎吱嘎拖动落网的机器，它们在网里安安静静，不再动弹。

冷冷的月光照在Newt柔软蜜色的头发，渐渐褪去。

“你可能不太理解这意味着什么。”Theseus说，“但他们把你给了我，我无法就这样把你丢出去。”

“这困扰到你了吗？”

“有一点。”

Theseus仔细阅读说明书，记忆“印刻”一栏上面的激活单词，然后在协议签下自己的名字。

他在Newt面前单膝跪下，手指按着仿生人后颈的一块皮肤。“不，看着我。”他说，“保持视线接触。”

Newt抬起眼睛，一眨不眨地注视他。

Theseus依次念出那些单词。

他们保持对视。激活码念完了，Theseus开始念出自己的名字，然后念出对方的名字。

仿生人无瑕的皮肤下，模拟的脉搏在底下平稳地跳动着。

“Theseus。”他重复道，松开按着Newt后颈的手指，“和Newton。”

Newt微微张开嘴唇，慢慢地，眨动一下眼睛，像是惊动了，被注入全新的生命力，充斥着所有饱满柔软的感情。他俯身，依恋地拥抱Theseus。

“Theseus。”他喃喃道。“Theseus。”

“我在这里，Newt。”

“我们为什么在这里？”

“这很难长话短说，”Theseus轻抚怀中的脑袋，“我加入了一场战役，没能料到你的出现。”

\--

“然后，它简直就是个真正的可人儿，又是尖声叫着，在我背上乱挠，又是很喜欢我这么做的样子。你们不会知道它求了我些什么。”

“我很好奇，你之前有没有给它脱掉衣服好好检查一下。”

“别害怕探索这些机器的裤子底下，它们会根据每个人的口味调整自己——我保证，你不会被夹断。”

“操你的。”

“有人竟然觉得不好意思了。”

“也有人乐在其中嘛。”

“别说得你们中的一些好像不是。”

“早上好，先生们。谈论得热火朝天啊。”

他们纷纷起来行礼，Theseus若无其事地落座。他们看向他身后的Newt。

“你可以坐在那里。”Theseus说。

Newt走到桌子对面。

他似乎对那些目光感到不适，垂下眼睛盯着搁在桌上的双手。

“Newt，”Theseus说，“这是大家。大家，这是Newt。Newt是一位经验丰富的动物学家，他会帮助我们寻找那匹逃走的火龙。”

“我有一个问题，长官。这就是将军送来的那款绝版机器？”

一阵低笑。

“没错，下士。就是那款。”Theseus吃掉最后一口三明治，拍拍掌心的碎屑。

“我可以看出来为什么这种机器停止了生产。”又有人说。

“嗨，Newt。你知道怎么驯服火龙？那种巨大的，可怕的，会喷火的乌克兰铁肚皮，我们花了一个月都没有捉到它。而你，会是我们最后的希望。”

仿生人先是望向Theseus，又望向这些士兵，“我会……尽力做到最好。”

“你知道如果你失败了后果很严重吧？没人会来修复你，他们只能把你销毁，丢进垃圾场。”

Newt并没有很大的反应。

“说真的，长官。对吧？”

Theseus无奈地看了对方一眼，“你无法恐吓一个机器人，蠢货。”

“我只是告知它迟早要发生的事。仗打完后，你没办法和我们一样回到英国，Newt。”

Newt再次看向Theseus。

Theseus没有反驳。他慢吞吞地喝着茶，指关节习惯性地敲打桌面。

他放下茶杯。

\--

“它往那边去了？”

Newt对Theseus点头，肩膀上站着从适宜制作魔杖的树上收养的护树罗锅。短短几个礼拜，仿生人已经照顾了不少奇兽，他甚至花上四五天，在战壕底下的洞穴布置一座小小的动物园。

（“我以为他只会爱我来着？”）

（“它热爱动物，源于自身一种热爱的本能。你能指望一位‘动物学家’做什么？”）

“等等。”

Newt说，拉住了他，示意他跟在自己身后。他们蹑手蹑脚地拨开丛林茂密的叶子，靴子陷入厚厚的泥土。兽类低吼远远传来，火焰灼烧的热气袅袅升腾，Newt专注地聆听，脏兮兮的脸庞转过来。

“待在这儿。”

“什么？”Theseus说。

“这有点危险。”Newt说明，“我必须保障你的安全。”

“胡说八道。我是一位军人。”

仿生人为难起来，护树罗锅躲进孔雀蓝大衣的衣领下，他们沉默了一会儿。

“我……我不能让你，”Newt结巴道，“这是不对的。”

他几乎是惊慌的，不得不推算Theseus可能遇到的危险，哪怕百分之十的可能性都让他手足无措，眼眶湿润。

“嘘……没事的，没事了。”Theseus捧住了他，“看着我，对，就是这样。你知道再拖下去我们又会找不到它了，对吗？我们必须赶快。”

“可是——”

话语被Theseus的亲吻堵住了，轻轻的吻落在Newt的唇角，安抚着他，又一下很轻很轻的吻，温柔得令Newt张开嘴唇，接受一切随之而来的触碰，眼眶里的眼泪却流下来，淌入Theseus的指缝，他在Theseus的吻里颤抖，如此真实地，仍在担忧和悲伤。Theseus自嘲地笑了一下，摇着头松开手。

“听我的，Newt。”他说，“你看见它了，带我找到它。”

Theseus一路拉着Newt赶去。他们还是晚了一步，火龙只留给他们临时搭建又被抛弃的窝，枝柯蓬松凌乱地叠在一起，金黄美丽。

“那是什么？”

Theseus闻言回头，Newt从方才就陷入一种心不在焉。现在，他站在那儿，迷惑地用手指抚摸被Theseus亲吻过的嘴唇，轻声地又问了一遍。“那是什么，Theseus？”

“那是一个吻，那是……我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

信号弹炸开，照亮天空，催促他们前往集合点。Theseus停下了，不再继续这场对话。

\--

他抚摩Newt头发下的颈项，吻了一下，又一下。

“脱掉你的衣服。”

Newt往下伸去，一颗颗解开扣子，脱掉驼色马甲，然后开始脱衬衫，直到衬衫扣子全部解开。

“留着它。”

于是Newt衬衣半敞，转而脱下鞋子，长裤，露出赤裸的双腿，他接着脱袜子和短裤。衣物堆在脚边，他等待着。

Theseus从背后慢慢抱住他，把他抵在墙上，用膝盖分开对方站立不稳的双腿，那样隔着裤子往上顶了一下，再一下，Newt转过来的脑袋被他摁了回去，他只是继续那样毫无章法地耸动，喘息粗重，颤抖着，他的嘴唇压在了Newt的肩窝，双手紧紧捉着那截衬衣下挺起迎合的腰，几乎把Newt悬空地抱了起来。

“Theseus……”

仿生人在唤，胳膊往后寻找他。

他紧紧抱着Newt，渐渐地，只是抱着他，压下了躁动的欲望。

他开始亲吻Newt，亲吻冰冷柔软的耳朵，面颊，簌簌地，剥下衬衣亲吻Newt瘦削的肩头，吻两片隆起的肩胛，吻光滑结实的脊背，他把Newt转向自己，拨开头发亲吻他的额头。

“你不明白这是什么。你知道我在对你做什么吗？”

“你在亲吻我。”

“不，”Theseus说，“我是在侵犯你。”

Newt说：“我以为你喜欢。你的瞳孔放大了，你在出汗。多巴胺和肾上腺素。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我爱你。”

“你爱我？”

他伸到Newt腿间。“它可不是这么说的。”

“我的一些感官是被关闭的，这样我免于痛觉，不用追求快感，能够更好地服务你。”

Theseus的手猛地缩了回去。

“穿上衣服。”

“我可以……”

“穿上衣服！”

Newt的眼神变得哀伤起来，但是他捡起裤子，一件一件穿回去。

更晚的时候，他坐在门外，里面传来喘息和呻吟，过了很久，声音平息了。机器情人轻盈地下了床，走出Theseus的屋子。

“我没见过你。”它说，“你想要试一次吗？”

Newt没有说话。

它瞧了他一会儿，“也许下一次吧。”

它走开了。

Theseus推开门，Newt回头看向他。

“我要休息了，你也该回去了。”Theseus说。

Newt从地上站起来，踌躇着，似乎想说什么。

门在他面前合上了。

\--

“如果我变成真正的人类，你就会爱我吗？”

“那不是……像你说得那么简单。”Theseus说，“也不是我们现在应该讨论的问题。”

Newt小心翼翼地捧着装有鸟蛇的茶壶，把它放到笼边。这里因为照顾奇兽的缘故一团乱，不远处激烈的炮火使尘土沙沙落下，点亮的烛火幽幽窜动。

他们准备撤退，而这里还有差不多二十只亟待救助的动物。Theseus拎出那个箱子。

“有时候我怀疑，你不该是个人工智能。动物对你来说就像磁铁对铁，猫薄荷对猫咪。”

他用那种“你是个小麻烦”的语气说道，抬手一挥，小小的行李箱就在空中打开了。他施加咒语，几道璀璨闪耀的光芒之后，他一脚一步，跨进箱子。

他对Newt说：“把那些动物给我。”

Newt罕见地犹豫了一下。

“我来把它们装进去。你，”Theseus想了想，“我无法确定魔法能否对你起作用，如果不能，你会因此消失在箱子里。”

他们飞快地装载完毕，拎着箱子隐入森林。

两声枪响，血红色天际下的森林在风中婆娑。又一阵劲风，庞大的暗影从空中掠了过去。

枪又响了。Newt迅速地朝那里奔跑过去，Theseus紧随其后。他们不停地奔跑着，枪声回荡在树林中，空中那团暗影化作发光的火直直地坠了下来。

Theseus喊了一声，黑暗中骤然透亮，两个德国军人停止对火龙的射击，转而把枪对准他们。

“除你武器！”

枪掉在草地上。接着，三道绳索划破夜空把德国人捆了个结结实实。

Newt点着灯察看身受重伤的火龙。它愤怒地咆哮着，尾巴甩来甩去，差点把仿生人也掀翻过去。

“这很奇怪，”Newt说，“物理攻击能够对魔法生物起效。”

Theseus说：“它看起来不容乐观，救得了吗？”

起初的奋力挣扎后，火龙已经失去了力气，恹恹地趴了下来。

“我们可以先把她收到箱子里，咒语能够起到点儿治愈作用。”

Theseus同意了。他蹲下，打开箱子。

也就是此时，三道绳索被挣脱了，其中一个德国人站起来，念了句什么。

Newt替Theseus挡住了抛来的咒语。

\--

“修好他。”

“我们没有理由那么做，Scamander中尉。”

“一条乌克兰铁肚皮，两个掌握重要情报的战俘，我，都不是修好他的理由，是吗？”

“他们用魔法攻击了一个人工智能，这种损坏闻所未闻，也许表明它正是不可修复的。”

Theseus进入那间房间。

“没事的。”Newt说，“我不会感觉到痛。”

他抚摩仿生人蜜色柔软的头发，手指下移，洁净了飞溅到下巴和脸颊的血迹。Newt的心口穿了一个大窟窿，噗噗直冒的血已经慢下来，孔雀蓝大衣浸透暗红色，怎么也弄不干净了。

那匹火龙正有条不紊地吐出一颗颗子弹，伤势令人吃惊地恢复着，先前奄奄一息的模样早已不复存在。Theseus观察了一阵，盖上箱子回到Newt身边。

“我有一个想法。”Theseus说，“你认为自己是什么，Newt？”

“我属于你——”

“不，你不属于任何人，明白吗？你只能属于自己。你必须认识到，人与人之间从来无法完全拥有，从属于彼此，因为他们都具备独立的灵魂。只有当你理解了这一点，我们才有可能真正谈论爱。我再问你一遍：你觉得你自己是什么？”

“我，”Newt说，“不应该是一个‘什么’？”

“为什么魔法能够击中你？”

他求助地看向Theseus，胸口的窟窿空空荡荡地透着风，仿佛那里本该有一颗鲜活跳动的心脏。

“我不知道。”他说。

Theseus低头亲吻他颤动的睫毛，他闭着眼睛，扬起脸，Theseus再次亲吻他。

“我觉得那是因为，他们偶遇了某种规律，通过魔法把你转变成了和我一样的结合体（生物），就像他们通过枪把火龙转变成了统一体（机械）。当然，这种转变不完全，所以那条龙还存活于魔法的箱子里。”

Theseus用掌心贴上Newt的胸口。咒语的光芒笼罩着他们，波光安静荡漾，伤口在迅速合拢。

“至少我能治好一部分的你。”

Newt仍旧闭着眼睛，撇过头去。Theseus令那张脸庞转向自己，拂去那些泪水。

“可是，我又怎么能控制与生俱来的爱？”仿生人喃喃着，“我的爱只能属于你。”

“我知道，亲爱的Newt，”Theseus说，“我许久前就知道了。”

\--

猫头鹰收拢翅膀，回到Theseus身边。他对Newt招招手，示意他上前。

“接着它。”

猫头鹰扑腾了一下，跳到Newt的前臂上。它歪着脑袋，看向尝试喂食它的Newt。

“定期给它梳理羽毛，喂饱它，但——别溺爱它就是了。”Theseus说，“它会把你的信带给我。”

Newt说：“你会在哪里？”

他先是没有回答，然后说：“过来。”他搂住了Newt的肩膀，展开那张地图，道路显现，图标无声移动，道路和图标缩小了，他们看着慢慢浮现出轮廓的，泛着光的洲洋。有一会儿，他们静静地看向大洲，接近五六个地点在地图上闪烁红光。

“记住，避开这些地方。不要靠近虚假的月亮，避开机械屠宰场。虽然现在他们可以从你身上检测到热量，你仍旧得小心。”

Theseus指向像星盘碎裂，点缀着海洋的岛屿，“格林兰岛，那里有冰，圆顶屋和你想得不得了的雪怪。”

他又指向一块连在一起的大陆上，绿莹莹浮动的森林，“秘鲁，那里有橘子，熊和斑点蝴蝶，你喜欢的热带雨林，你知道那里有什么等着你。”

他接着指向一个地方，被大洋环绕的，巴掌大小的一片岛屿。他用拇指摩挲了一下放大的地图，那片岛屿正淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。

“英格兰，我的故乡。我最终就会在那里。”他说，“这是一个大世界，我们都能找到一处归宿。但是现在，Newt，探索它。这也是你一直想要的，不是吗？”

“如果我非常思念你，我该怎么办？”

Theseus微笑起来，“我真怀疑，他们造你的时候，怎么会认为你没有一颗心呢？”

那双手第一次捧住了Theseus，Newt笨拙地亲吻他，垂下眼睛，温热地呼吸着。Theseus抱着他，热烈柔情地又一次回吻。无法修复完全的胸腔内部汲取气流维持压力平衡，使Newt像个人类微微喘息着。

“你证件上的姓名是Newton Scamander，”Theseus说，“从今天起，记住它。”

地图卷入了安安静静的画框。他们沿着四季伸展的空间返回，登上梯子离开行李箱。

\--

“亲爱的Theseus：

“今天是飞船出发的日子，预计五天之后，我们就能横跨太平洋，抵达美利坚。

“战争早已结束了。可是我时常怀疑这一点，我总看见人们互相争夺，伤害彼此。上一场饥荒的阴影还笼罩着许多地方，有人失去了她的儿子，她的丈夫却带着钱与情人远走高飞。我曾看见一个乞丐捧着半块土豆瑟瑟发抖，犹豫着是给自己吃还是把它给垂死的家人——贫困，为什么总有那么多的贫困？世界上的财富源源不断，它们不会像清水一样流到低处，因此又使一些人变得更加残酷。

“可我也常常怀抱希望。当我目睹太阳从黎明升起，黑夜又变为宁静的回忆。我曾在雪山中看见陌生人拼命拯救一个身受重伤的罪人，轮流背着他走过冰冷崎岖的山路，厚厚的雪地，迷路时，没有人提出将他抛下。我也曾被好心援助，抱着箱子在公园里一人过夜时，有人给我铺上毯子，递来饮食。尽管我不太需要进食和维持体温，我仍旧感谢他们万分，那些时刻对我来说，可以媲美遇见奇兽感受到的欢欣鼓舞，有时更甚。

“飞船的操控室是我见过的最奇妙的东西。在飞船的核心，它仿佛是活的，一颗与跳动心脏相似的发动机就在那里呼吸着，当我站在它面前，感觉到胸腔中一种疼痛温馨的共鸣，也许这正是我最初的模样：混沌，平稳，规律。我从来不记得自己是如何存在于世的，我只是到了这里，然后我看见了你。一切改变了，变得明亮，颠沛，无序，变作了甜蜜的折磨，恣睢的衷情，可是我愈发清醒，我从不怀疑这是错的——你在上一封信里告诉我，一切只会更加好起来，当我感觉准备好了的时候，那就是等待的终点，同时也是一个新的起点。

“那一次我从伦敦离开，你转身之后，我站在甲板凝望雾气中的码头，我意识到，我或许可以与你分开，可是深爱不变。我的爱属于你，同样也属于我自己，正是爱给了我生命，不论这爱何时，何地，如何发生。爱能够做什么呢？当这个问题被人们停止询问之后，他们才真正懂得它存在的意义。

“我问过你：非常思念一个人的时候，应该怎么办。你回答我：寻找在峡谷，草原，悬崖岸边，或者在小镇，城市，国境线，世界上任何一处地方的那片天空，白昼暗淡，星火依然闪耀。你会找到我，正如我找到回家的路。

“愿你在欧洲一切顺利，

“Newt。”

\--

飞船上的一个女孩在哭闹，悬浮的玻璃弹珠和彩色气球都没能逗乐她。有人训斥了她，她就从那气球和玻璃弹珠的小小王国跑了出来。

有人挥舞魔杖，在她周围点亮星星点点的烟火。

“你是怎么做到的？”她说。

他打了个从睡梦中醒来的哈欠，又用魔杖一点，在她的头发上缀上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“为什么哭？”Newt说。

女孩伸出胳膊，向他展示人偶的关节，她用他的手指戳戳自己湿漉漉的眼珠，眼睛一眨不眨地抵在指尖。Newt点点头，人偶女孩放开了他，坐到边上。

“我和他们是不同的。”她说。

“我也是。”他说。

她好奇地转过来看着他。一张纸飘浮了起来，很快地，魔法的铅笔就把她画在了纸上，画像是活动着的，它看向画外的他们。

“你是谁呀？”画像柔声问道。

“我就是你。”人偶说道。

画像思索了一阵，打量自己和对面的女孩，鬈发和蝴蝶结，湖蓝色长裙和小红靴。但是它最终摇摇头，“我们一点儿都不像。”

“它是我眼中的你。”Newt说。

人偶女孩沉默了会儿。“我想我知道你是什么，只用一个方法就可以检验。”她和画像一同思索着，在画像的目光下，她凑近了Newt的心口。

最初是从空荡风中石子滚落的破碎声响，咔啦啦，咔啦啦，由近及远，声音像是浸没在潮湿温热的水中，被身体温柔地含住了，她仔细倾听，过了许久，许久，从破碎声响中，传来一下搏动。

她吃惊地看着Newt，过了一会儿，把他的手按在传出心跳的胸膛。

又一下搏动。

“我猜错了。”她若有所思，“你很奇怪，但只是一个奇怪的人类。”

Newt停顿了一下，迟疑着把手重新按在心口，倾听自己的心跳——非常缓慢地，就像一道深夜沉沉的钟声汩汩流淌，跳动着。他轻轻抽了一口气，握紧Theseus送给自己的魔杖，就像揣着玫瑰树上珍贵的宝石。

他听了许久。


	2. 伊甸

星火番外

 

 

#

最初是一颗苹果。

Newt趴在桌子上，注视Theseus咬一口果子，咀嚼，吞咽。

Theseus又咬了一口，咔擦咔擦地吃着。

Newt仍旧看着他。

他终于放下吃了一半的苹果。Newt的目光随着苹果移动，表现出了极大的兴趣。

“不，”Theseus说，“你不能吃。”

他又想了想，“或者……你现在可以进食了？”

Newt没答话，只伸过来捉他拿着苹果的手，先是在沾着汁水的指尖闻了闻，谨慎地，轻柔地舔了一下。

Theseus好整以暇。

“是甜的。”Newt说。

他顺着Theseus的咬痕咬下一块果肉，开始咀嚼，吞咽。然后他又咬了一口，迅速而急切地，嘴唇湿漉漉触碰到Theseus的指尖。

他像找到人间美味一样吃着剩下的苹果。

“这个我们通常不吃。”Theseus从他嘴边拿走果核。

Newt舔舔嘴唇，眼珠发亮地看过来，在Theseus的打量中又垂下视线。“抱歉。”他说。

“这没什么，”Theseus说，“我乐意和你分享一个苹果。”

“我喜欢它的味道。”Newt说。

“你会喜欢更多食物的味道的。”

Theseus丢掉果核，走回来观察Newt是否存在不良反应。一切正常。他刚直起身，Newt就拉住了他，领着他的手重新回到残留苹果汁水的嘴唇，凑上来亲亲屈起的指关节，亲一下食指和拇指的茧，把面颊埋入抚摩的掌心，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我不知道你这么会粘人。”Theseus说。他看向不远处篮子里的几颗苹果。

Newt如愿以偿地得到了它们。

#

然后是其他复活的感官。

Theseus亲吻含着酒味的唇瓣，托在Newt的后脑勺哄劝他张开嘴巴，吮住退缩的舌尖，滑腻柔软地一勾。

Newt颤抖了一下。

于是Theseus又那样做了一次。在他转而用手指梳理Newt松软的发丝，舌尖刮过敏感的上颚时，Newt受惊地一喘，合拢牙关磕在Theseus作祟的舌头，又急急忙忙地松开。

“我咬到你了……”

Theseus“唔”一声，顺势抱着Newt躺下来，接受落在唇角，呼吸温热拂过的细碎亲吻，Newt学习得很快，他俯身而下，拢着肩膀闭上眼睛，心无旁骛地亲吻Theseus，好像那是世界上最重要的事。

“等等……”Theseus说，“停一下。”

Newt睁开朦朦胧胧的眼睛看向他。

他往下伸去，撩开衣袍揉弄Newt分开跨坐的腿间。

Newt叫了出来，从来没有过这样绵软发颤的叫，他看着Theseus，随着爱抚抖动着，微微启开的双唇湿润地泛着光，红晕浮上面颊和眼角。

他挺动下身，每一下蹭弄都在Theseus怀中战栗。

Theseus搂紧怀中晃动的腰杆，侧头亲吻情人垂下的颈项，滚烫红透的耳朵。

Newt夹紧双腿，就那样射到了衣袍上。

喘息平复，就在Theseus以为对方害羞得说不出话时，Newt闷在他的肩窝说道：

“好舒服……”

然后把手探下去，开始抚摸Theseus，弄了一会儿，又开始在Theseus身上蹭，酥软地蜷缩着，叫着，自渎着要他。

“天，”Theseus说，“Newt。”

Newt迎合他往上顶动的摩擦，抽泣了一下，又高潮了。

#

当然还有一些……甜蜜的困扰。

Theseus拿出糖，把枫糖浆的糖果罐头盖上。糖吃完了。一会儿，他又把盖子旋开，再拿了一颗糖。

Newt从箱子爬出时，桌子上已经堆了五六张糖纸。

Theseus若无其事地在读报。

Newt看看糖纸，看看Theseus。

后者正伸出手，又从罐头里拿了一颗糖。他剥开糖纸，抬头望向Newt。

“你是不是，”他顿一下，“晒黑了？”

Newt摸了摸自己的脸，没有表现得很吃惊。因为接下来，他撩起衬衣，向Theseus展示身侧愈合后没有消失的伤疤。他简直神气活现，兴高采烈。

“我还能留下伤疤了。”他宣布。

Theseus噗嗤一笑，招招手让他过来。

Newt摇摇晃晃，低头叫了一声，“Theseus……”

他捧着那截赤裸结实的腰，亲吻深深浅浅的疤痕，嘴唇贴着肚皮，嘬一口那儿的软肉，他吻了一下，又一下。Newt先是搭在他的肩膀，后又抚过他没有打理翘起的头发。

抚摸停下了，抚摸的人思考着什么似的。

“怎么了？”

Newt摇摇头。

谜底很快就解开了，在Theseus一次回来之后。

他面对Newt期待的眼神，打开储藏室的门。

一储藏室的糖果奔涌而出，五彩缤纷几乎把Theseus整个淹没。

“我不知道你最喜欢哪一种，所以每种糖都挑了点。”

Theseus从糖堆里爬出来，喘了口气。“亲爱的Newt，”他说，“你哪儿找来的这么多糖？”

“因为这是浪漫的事，所以我不能告诉你。”Newt说，“我是不是……又没做对？”

“不，这太浪漫了。现在你应该过来，再亲亲我。”

他们坐在地上，在糖果的河流里接吻。Theseus随手拿一颗，剥开糖纸把糖塞到Newt嘴里，然后又剥了一颗，塞到自己嘴里。

他嚼着糖，拍拍Newt的脑袋。

#

又或者是，关于不可避免的话题。

“你在做一桩傻事。”Theseus说。

“我没有。”Newt说。

他把手里的蒲绒绒举起来，捏了一下，脑袋转动时头发柔软地窸窸窣窣。Theseus摸了摸他的颈子，摸了摸底下服帖的脊背。

他们的心口贴在一起。

“听到了吗？”

“听到了。”

“你觉得——怎么样？”

“我觉得，”Theseus说，“和我的心跳没什么区别。”

Newt不满地动了动，“你在瞎说。”

“梅林作证，我发自真心。”

“还是不太一样……也许有一天，它又不跳了。”

“你甚至不知道它是怎么跳起来的。”

“是呀。”

他们安静下来。Theseus抱着Newt，合上翻阅的文件，“你得对自己有点信心。”

“什么？”

“就像我每次都认为自己会在任务中活下来——别乱动，听我说完——我们都得对自己有点信心。”

“我希望你永远活着。”

“这听起来很容易办到。”

Newt说：“我认真的。”

Theseus说：“我也是。”

他笑了一下，因为Newt吻他。每一次亲吻都像风波，心脏砰砰乱跳，分不清是谁的在跳。

一个很长，很好的吻。

他叹息，吻毕之后，又对Newt哎哎叫着。

“我的腿……已经不是我的了。”

Newt起身然后又往他腿上重重一坐。

#

但之后许多时候，只是普通的早晨。

Theseus站在镜子前，卧室传来迷迷糊糊的喊。

他应一声，回伦敦没多久，只管呼呼大睡的Newt就循着声音到浴室里，转来转去地找他。

“你好呀。”Newt终于有点醒了，对他说道。

当着Theseus的面，动物学家转身在抽水马桶尿了个尿，又出去了。哗啦啦，抽水声还在响。

“不，”Theseus取回嗅嗅爪子中的袖扣，“这个是我的。”

他戴好了，端详自己的衣着。

他走了出去。


End file.
